


Blue

by MegaBanette



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27827125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaBanette/pseuds/MegaBanette
Summary: Morty noticed his eyes first.
Relationships: Matsuba | Morty/Minaki | Eusine
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Blue

Morty noticed his eyes first.

They were a piercing blue like the ocean. Morty felt like he was drowning; struggling to breathe as he lost himself in the waves.

“My name is Eusine,” He introduced “I heard you could tell me about the legendary Pokemon.”

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

As Morty would come to learn, Eusine was quite the Suicune enthusiast. Everyone and everything was second to the legendary Pokemon; Eusine was willing to sacrifice almost anything for a glimpse. Morty silently prayed that he wouldn’t get too greedy- he knew from experience that bad things happened to people who became obsessed.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

“Suicune is blue.” Morty plainly stated before being dragged back to Earth. Panicking, he gazed into his friends eyes for reassurance.

To his surprise Eusine was merely chuckling- his eyes looked brighter than they usually did Morty noted.

“And purple.” Eusine replied. 

Morty had to pretend to tie his shoelace in order to disguise the blush growing on his face.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Whenever Eusine left, the sky was grey. Cold, gloomy, dull. All Morty could do was train. He knew that he should be thankful for the opportunity- his schedule had been a lot busier since he took on the role of gym leader- but he couldn’t help but feel empty. It was as if something was missing; he knew exactly what that something was, but he was too stubborn to admit it.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Her eyes were blue too. Except they were nothing like Eusine’s. Her eyes were like crystals; sharp and pure. They held no secrets, no mysteries, no tragic memories. She was too young to have experienced anything of the sort yet. Morty only hoped it would remain that way.

She defeated his team with ease- both she and her team looked overjoyed to have defeated him. He gladly handed over her fog badge and stood in the darkness as she exited the gym.

He later learned that her name was Kris.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kris caught Suicune. It made sense. Looking back Morty understood that Suicune would want a trainer that was as pure as the north wind. He was sure Eusine understood as well, but unfortunately it wasn’t easy for him to give up something he’d spent 10 years looking for.

So it was no surprise when Eusine showed up on his doorstep on the verge of tears. Morty made vague gestures towards the couch as he began to comfort his friend. Fortunately, he had a lot of tissues.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

That night Eusine fell asleep in his arms. It felt...oddly nice.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Morty noticed that his eyes were different now. They were full of pain and vulnerability. Both men were close as they mourned the loss of Suicune yet Morty still wanted to be closer.

“Is there anything I can do to make the pain go away.” He softly whispered. Eusine didn’t answer- instead he let out another whimper and turned to stare at Morty.

Morty could still feel himself drown everytime he looked in those azure eyes. It had been years and somehow Eusine still managed to have this effect on him. 

He gently placed his hand on his friends’ shoulder and leaned in. 

No- this was selfish he was supposed to be helping the logical side of his brain protested. That didn’t stop him from connecting the gap between their lips though.

Morty felt a gasp and then- much to his surprise- his friend kissing back. As both men pulled away, Morty noticed a smile on Eusine’s face.

The perfect smile to go with perfect, blue eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed the sacredshipping tag was dead so I decided to post this. Hope the 2 people who still care about this ship enjoyed it!


End file.
